Good Morning Baltimore
by Queen O' Randomness
Summary: Dancing, singing, ratted hair, welcome to my life. The movie events from the eyes of a makeup artist for the Corny Collins show. Cannon pairings, Corny/Oc
1. Intro

Dancing, singing, ratted hair, welcome to my world. My name is Samantha Collins. Just kidding, I wish that was my name. My name is really Samantha Jones and I'm a makeup artist for the Corny Collins Show in Baltimore Maryland. I'm twenty years old with golden hair and dark blue eyes. I'm pretty attractive; I'm not going to pretend I'm not. I have a heart shaped, a muscled body from dancing, and an hour-glass shaped body from my mom's side of the family. Of course, there are some downsides. I have a slight tummy that even dancing most of my life could get rid of, but I didn't jiggle too much. I also had some freckles everywhere that I hated.

I loved dancing. It's my life, or it was. I left home when I was sixteen to become a professional dancer in New York City, the big apple. By some stroke of luck, I landed a job as a Rockette. Occasionally, I also preformed in companies. That lasted for about two years before I stupidly messed up my leg, making sure I couldn't dance professionally. Those years were some of the best of my life. New York was a wild place and I was a teenager who was friends with a bunch of twenty year olds who could proved certain things if you catch my drift. I left New York and wandered down to good ol' Baltimore where I found my job. It was close to dancing and I had always liked doing peoples makeup.

I woke up every morning at eight o' clock to get ready for a typical day. Watching the kids during rehearsal before seeing what makeup would look best with what they were planning on wearing, being there for touchups during filming, deal with Velma von Tussle, and spend time with the irresistible host, Corny Collins. Good Morning Baltimore.


	2. Nicest kids in town

**So sorry about the loooooong wait. I really don't have an excuse. Song and thinking are in itallics. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

I usually got to the station around twelve to help set up on show days. I got paid and heaven knows I need the money since Velma von Tussle believes that a make-up artist is a position that doesn't require much pay. I disagree, mostly because I barley make rent on my apartment an dmay be evicted. But that's just me. At one-thirty Corny cam ein the make-up room to get his face done before everyone else came to the studio from school.

"Hey Sam. Can I call 'ya that?" Three guesses who said that. It's one-thirty, he has dark hair, blue eyes, and the whitest smile I've ever seen. I have a thing for nice teeth. I pretended to think.

"Hmmm, let's see. Where have I heard that one before? Yesterday, the day before, the day before that, everyday since I started working here."

"It's a great starter." Corny defended.

"Yeah, I'm sure that works on all the ladies. Sit" I sat guesturing at the chair in the room.

"It does on all the ones named Samantha." He said with a confidant grin.

"Really?" Corny nodded, still grinning up. I leaned in close. "Not this one." I smirked at him while thinking _lie _in my head. He surprised me by smirking back.

"We'll see."

I somehow managed to make it the through the thrity minutes alone with Corny. I was now about halfway done with makekup. Shelly was next. Out of all the girls Shelly and Amber were my favorites. It was weird, they both reminded me of myself in someway. I wasn't as cruel as Amber, although many people in high school thought I was a bitch. I lost my best friends because of it.

For Shelly's makeup I stuck with natural colors so her red hair didn't class with it. With Amber I didn't have to worry about that as much. The make-up for the rest of the girls varied on complexions and dress colors. The guys mosly just had foundation.

"Nice dress." Shelly said as she walked in. I was wearing a dress that was white untill midthigh, then it was three bands of different shades of green. "It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks. You too." Shelly was wearing a yellow top with a multicolored full skirt.

"Tecnically, it's not a dress." She said playfully.

"You know what I mean." Shelly giggled and skipped off to do her hair. All of the kids did their own hair because 'No one can do it right' as I have heard many times. Only eight more faces do to.

"Two minutes people." They one person who could make the happiest person alive misrable had to be my boss. I noticed Corny's make-up had faded I bit. I rushed over to fix it. He saw me coming over and turned his head so a could apply the make-up, giving me a wonderfull view of his jaw line.

"Thanks doll." He waid when I was done before making a cross over himself as I scurried off set. I loved it when he called me doll, even if he didn't mean it like the way I wanted. He still said it and I would ve just have to keep my self from giggling like a little school girl everytime he did it. _Ohh, me as a school girl and Corny as the very attractive teacher. No stop, dirty thoughts._

"Five, four, three two, one."

"Hey there teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel 'cuz it's time for The Corny Collins show!" I really don't know how hosts can be so happy. "Brought to you be ultra clutch hairspray!"

"_Ev'ry afternoon  
When the clock strikes four  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba) _Corny the weird arm wave/snap thing that he did everyday. __

A crazy bunch of kids  
Crash through that door yeah  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Well they throw off their coats  
And leave the squares behind  
And then they shake it, shake it, shake it  
Like they're losing their mind  
You'll never see them frown  
'Cause they're the nicest kids in town

So every afternoon  
You turn your T.V. on  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And we know you turn the sound up  
When your parents are gone, yeah  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And then you twist and shout  
For your favorite star  
And when you've practiced every step  
That's in your repertoire  
You better come on down  
And meet the nicest kids in town

Nice white kids  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our "negro day!"  
And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
Mr. Corny Collins  
With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!!

So every afternoon  
Drop everything woo!  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Forget about your algebra  
And calculus  
You can always do your homework  
On the morning bus  
Can't tell a verb from a noun  
They're the nicest kids in town

Roll Call!!

I'm Amber! Amber always took her time in front of the camera. Brad finally got fed up and pushed her out of the way._  
Brad!  
Tammy!  
Fender!  
Brenda!  
Sketch!  
Shelley!  
I.Q!  
Lou Ann!  
Joey!  
Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!  
Noreen!  
Doreen!  
And I'm...LINK! _I could practically hear all the girls screaming acrossed town.__

So, if every night you're shaking  
As you lie in bed  
(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)  
Shake it baby!

And the bass and drums  
Are pounding in your head  
(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)  
Who cares about sleep  
When you can snooze in  
School?

They'll never get to college  
But they sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and a gown  
When you're the nicest  
Kids in town

Nicest kids in...  
Kids in town!"

To me, working around dancing was a blessing and a curse. I didn't think I could live without dancing but seeing the kids and Corny out dancing everyday made me wish I could dance again. I watched the 'Stricken Chicken' and the rest of the show from my place by a camera. Like always, after the show we went over what was to happen for tomorrows show and everything else in the week, like the hop at the high school. Apparently they didn't have enough chaperones so guess who got to do it? Yeah, me.

"At least I'll have someone pretty to keep me company." Corny said while winking at me. When I got home my face was still beet red from that comment.


End file.
